


Phil Gets the Right End of the Stick

by LadyByron (CobblepotsComfort)



Category: The House is Burning (2006)
Genre: Arrogance, Bad Boy Phil, Casual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feral Behavior, Foreplay, Groping, Moaning, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis Size, Sex, Sexy, Sharing a Bed, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/LadyByron
Summary: Phil finds out that Valerie has broken up with her boyfriend Mike and thinks his luck is in.  He just may be right....





	1. Chapter 1

**Phil gets the right end of the stick**

 

“Is it true?  You split up with Mike?”  Phil looked at her with a glint of hope in his eyes.  He licked his lips and passed his hand through his blond hair impatiently.

 

“Yeah.  What is it to you?”

 

“Oh - nothin’.”  Phil tried to look nonchalant, but  his mouth was working strangely and his eyes were staring at her longingly.

 

“Only….”

 

“What?”  she frowned back.  There was something more to this - it was obvious!

 

“Well, I was kinda hopin’...”  He smiled meaningfully.

 

“What..that..oh, I get it!  You think it’s cos of….now, wait a minute!  Phil - you big-headed bastard!””

 

“Well, you can’t blame a boy for trying!”he said with a throaty, cheeky chuckle.  He did look, and sound, very boyish….much more innocent than he had a right to look and sound….

 

“As if I’d have anything more to do with you!”  She folded her arms and glared at him.

 

“Well you sure didn’t complain the last time!”  He winked and came forward, standing up close. He reached out and touched her lightly on the arm.  She flinched and moved away from him. 

 

“Don’t!” she warned him.

 

“Pfft!  Touchy!”  He screwed up his nose and laughed at her.

 

She knew she shouldn’t.

 

She knew it was Mike she really wanted.

 

She felt nothing for Phil and his blue eyes, and his blond hair...and his wonky little smile..and those dimpled cheeks...and his great body….and..and….his……

 

_ ”Call me BIG  Phil,” he had insisted. And he hadn’t been exaggerating!  He had satisfied her fully with what he had to offer her. _

 

Phil was a pig!  She had even told him to his face - and he hadn’t minded one bit!  He had even asked her for money….

He had no shame….

  
  


But maybe she didn’t either!  He had been so good in his badness.  And she knew she wanted more….

 

More of him in between her.  More of him inside her mouth.. her mouth watered, along with her eyes, at the memory of it.  She had told him no when he had asked for it, but had then gone to it, taken it willingly, with a smile….

 

He was such a big, bad boy and she wanted him!

  
  
  
  



	2. Phil Gets Lots of Attention!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie gives in to Phil's advances and has the ride of her life! Explicit sex and lots of expletives.

“Oh yeah….” Phil panted. He thrust himself in her mouth hard, one final time before he came, as he had promised - exploding violently inside her mouth. His body shook and shuddered and he gasped and then moaned as the last of him got spent.

She swallowed him all up and then let him go, panting hard herself. She sat up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“That was great, wasn’t it?” Phil looked at her with a crooked smile of smugness. He put his arm behind his head and his blue eyes stared at her searchingly. He was clearly waiting for her to agree with him.

She shrugged. “Not bad, I guess!” She knew he was being vain and she wanted to bring him down. But….she really had enjoyed doing that to him. She had loved the feel of him in her mouth...and the noises he had made during it..and the end result….the taste of him as he had come so suddenly inside her...and his rasping sighs as he had come down from his high….but she didn’t want to feed his vanity.

“Not bad?!” he echoed, his blue eyes wide with disbelief. He raised himself up onto his elbows.

“You’ve gotta be kidding - right?!”

She rolled her eyes. “You are such a big-headed bastard, Phil!”

His mouth formed a tight line and he sniffed crabbily. He passed his hand through his hair with that quick, impatient motion of his.

“I don’t get it. First you want me to fuck you and then you talk to me like that!”

“Well - you are such a vain pig, Phil! You think you’re God’s gift….” 

“Well, you keep coming back for more -so what else am I supposed to think?”

She shrugged again. “There’s not much else to do around here but fuck. And...you’re always there, wanting it….”

“Yeah - like you don’t want it….” He came up close, very close, and put his mouth so near to hers...teasing her….

It was a battle of wills, and she wasn’t sure how much she wanted to win...because deep down she knew he was right. She so wanted him to fuck her!

He was good…..very, very good….and his mouth was so pretty, pursed up and goading her to kiss him.

“Oh Phil, you bastard…you asshole….” She grasped him by his head, and pressed her lips to his, hard, and kissed him long and slow. His lips were soft and warm and he was hungry for her. He picked up the pace and she could tell by the feel of him that he was smiling. “Smug bastard!” she thought, but she couldn’t help carrying on. He felt, and tasted, so damn fine!

She felt his hands on her, exploring and probing. He found her breasts and kneaded them, then toyed with them, teasing her again. She moaned and knew she was lost. She wanted him in her, now!

So she pulled her mouth from his, gasping, and looked down at his grinning face.

“OK, OK….you win….let’s fuck, now!”

He gave a wide smile of triumph, his bright blue eyes flashing at her saucily.

“Come on then.”

“Wait a minute..”

She may be desperate to screw him, but she wasn’t stupid. She reached over and found the pack of latex condoms and fished one out.

He went to take it from her and she snatched it back.

“I’ll put it on,” she insisted.

He arched his eyebrows, looking very pleased and surprised. He lay back and put his hands behind his head. 

“OK, you do it then. I’m ready!”

As she opened the pack she looked down and sure enough, he was fully aroused and hard and huge, staring down proudly at himself. Her mouth watered, and for a moment she longed to take him in her mouth again, but then she remembered how amazing he had felt in between her last night, and so she grasped him in her hand and rolled the rubber sheath over him slowly. She heard him give a little grunt and sigh of satisfaction as she smoothed the latex over and then down his engorged shaft.

She climbed over him and straddled him, then guided him inside her, lowering herself onto him inch by inch, unable to fight her sounds of pleasure as he entered her. “Christ, Phil, you are fucking enormous!” she heard herself gasp, as at last, he was all inside her. He groaned and his hands gripped her arms as he began to thrust. “Oh yeah, and I’m gonna fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before!” he snarled, through gritted teeth.

“Oh, yeah!” she moaned, unable to control herself, and she began to bounce on him, feeling herself burn and tingle inside, and feeling his hands grasp her breasts again and squeeze and manipulate them frantically. She pressed her hands to his chest and felt his heartbeat racing, his chest heaving….his warm skin beneath her fingers.

“Jesus, Phil….” She couldn’t remember sex ever being this good….she loved Mike but he had never satisfied her like this….no-one had….

She felt her climax coming. His was close too, she could tell by the noises he was making….but he confirmed it when he cried out, “Fuck! Oh fuck, I’m coming….” and then he groaned, and whimpered, as he spent himself, and then she convulsed around him, a strange unearthly sound coming out of her mouth…..

Then she collapsed down on him, gasping and gasping, knowing that this was the best fuck she had ever had and was ever going to have….

She had it bad for her big bad boy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the way I normally write and the content is not what I would usually write about- but I thought I'd give it a go. I don't usually use expletives or any sexual swearwords but in the context of the film, I didn't think I could do it any other way. If i think it is possible I will try and develop Phil's character further.


End file.
